1 más 1 igual a 3
by rasaaabe
Summary: Después de todo lo pasado en el capitulo 4x16, House toma una decisión


Necesitaba olvidar todo lo ocurrido, olvidar que por mi culpa la novia de mi mejor amigo estaba muerta, a pesar de que Cuddy m

Necesito olvidar todo lo ocurrido, olvidar que por mi culpa la pareja de mi mejor amigo esta muerta, a pesar de que Cuddy me diga que no es culpa mía y que Wilson pasado el tiempo se dará cuenta que todo ha sido cosa del cruel destino. Ese mismo destino que ha querido que yo me emborrachara a las cinco de la tarde y que Amber estuviera medicándose para la gripe, ése que me ha separado de una persona muy importante en mi vida pero que me ha acercado a otra, a Lisa Cuddy

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que todo ha cambiado, tiempo en el cual he permanecido ingresado en el hospital con continuas visitas de mi antiguo, sobretodo de Cameron, y mi nuevo equipo. Cuddy pasa casi todas las noches a mi lado agarrándome la mano, reconfortándome en silencio, sabiendo como me siento sin necesidad de que yo se lo diga porque ante todo soy House, alguien que no demuestra el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento aunque éstos me estén devorando por dentro, como en estos días me ha sucedido.

Hace unos minutos Cuddy me ha dado el alta. Ha entrado en la habitación con una leve sonrisa y me ha dicho lo que tenía más ganas de escuchar ella que yo, ya que en estos días ha sufrido más ella por mi que yo mismo, lo pude ver en sus ojos cuando me dijo que parpadeara si la escuchaba al volver del coma, cuando me reanimó mediante el boca a boca, o en cualquiera de las ocasiones que se ha quedado conmigo para cuidarme como una mujer hace con su marido o una madre con su hijo, demostrando que son en estas ocasiones que de verdad te importa una persona.

Después de muchos días vuelvo a pisar la calle, vuelvo a notar el aire fresco de Princeton recorrer todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi pierna me duela como hacía tiempo no lo hacía y por dicho motivo tengo que tomarme un par de mis amigas, las vicodinas, unas pastillitas que después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo que pueda llegar a dejar nunca.

Un taxi me está esperando pocos metros más allá de la puerta principal del hospital, una molestia más que mi jefa se había tomado por mi, otra cosa más que tendría que agradecerle pero que nunca lo haré. Me dirijo hacía el coche estacionado en un sitio indebido, y entro sin devolverle el amable saludo al taxista. El trayecto que tendría que decirle al taxista es el de dirección a mi casa, en cambio le digo el de la casa de Wilson, necesito hablar con él y decirle que lo siento, que en verdad siento que Amber haya muerto.

En pocos minutos el taxi estaciona delante de la casa de Wilson, le digo al taxista que espere y salgo. Entro en el portal con mi bastón haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo cada vez que contactaba contra él. Al llegar enfrente de la puerta del piso de James respiro hondo y llamo; una vez, dos, tres y a partir de la cuarta pierdo la cuenta. Insisto durante más de diez minutos y al ver que no quiere enfrentarse a mi me voy, no sin antes hacer algo que no he hecho nunca antes, pasar una servilleta por debajo de su puerta pidiéndole perdón.

El taxi me lleva de vuelta a casa, donde todo permanece en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado yo la noche en que Cuddy vino a cuidarme y a vigilar que no me escapara para poder cometer alguna locura. Me tumbo en el sofá y enciendo la televisión, no dan nada interesante pero tampoco esperaba que a las seis de la tarde lo den. Mi mente recuerda una y otra vez el accidente, ese momento en que mi mano se suelta de la de Amber, en ese instante en que ella se está tomando las pastillas que la habían causado una sobredosis de amantina, o ese segundo en que le estoy diciendo que se quedara conmigo.

Los golpes leves toques en la puerta me sacan de la ruleta de recuerdos en la que estoy sumergido. Miro el reloj, son pasadas las nueve y a aquellas horas únicamente puede ser una persona. Abro la puerta y me la encuentro sonriendo con dos cajas de comida china en las manos, he acertado y la persona que está en su puerta es Cuddy, la que siempre en estas semanas ha estado con conmigo. La dejo pasar para después cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Me dirijo al salón y la encuentro sentada en el sofá cómodamente.

-- House, tienes que comer y dejar de culparte por algo que no es culpa tuya además que el sentirte así no te pega, ese no es el médico que yo conozco

-- No se porque te tomas tantas molestias conmigo pero se nota que no me conoces si te piensas que me siento culpable de algo

Ella sabe tan bien como yo que estas palabras son completamente falsas. Ambos sabemos porque Lisa se toma tantas molestias en cuidarme y ambos sabemos que yo me siento culpable por hecho del destino que ha sucedido y que ha cambiado mi relación con Wilson

-- Lo mejor será que cenemos o sino esto se va a quedar helado y tú necesitas comer las cosas calientes.

Me siento en el sofá y comenzamos a cenar tranquilamente en silencio mirando las noticias de la televisión. Parece mentira que tantas desgracias puedan suceder en el mundo y que no me importe ninguna pero después una sola muerte me haga sentir tan vulnerable. Al terminar de cenar nada varia entre Cuddy y yo, ella estira sus piernas encima de su mesa y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-- Creo que deberías hablar con James

-- No quiere hablar conmigo y en cierta manera lo entiendo. Si yo fuera él también me odiaría si por mi culpa tú hubieras muerto

La siento estremecerse contra mi piel por aquellas palabras, esas que muestran que yo también puedo ser persona y sentir algo más que odio, puedo sentir culpa y también amor y respeto.

-- Escúchame bien Greg, nada de lo que ha sucedido es tu culpa y además estuviste apunto de morir por intentar salvar la de Amber

El susurro de esas palabras mirándome directamente a los ojos es como un oasis en un desierto, es lo que para un ciego significa poder ver la luz al final del túnel. Intento asumir todo lo que me ha dicho mientras me acaricia la mejilla. La veo muy nerviosa, Lisa Cuddy esta completamente vulnerable y a mi merced.

-- No hice lo que hice por Amber, lo hice por Wilson.

-- Da igual porque lo hicieras, el hecho es que lo hiciste y ahora mismo podrías ser tú quien no estuviera aquí sentado conmigo. En ese caso Wilson estaría igual de destrozado que lo está en estos momentos.

-- ¿Y tú?

Esa pregunta sale de entre mis labios sin poder impedirla, esa era la pregunta de la que ya se la respuesta pero que yo necesito escuchar y ella decir, ambos necesitamos esa respuesta. Se toma su tiempo para poder decir alguna palabra, mientras ahora es mi mano la que le acaricia la mejilla que empieza humedecerse por culpa de una traicionera lágrima que escapa de su mejilla.

-- Culparía a Wilson por hacerte correr semejante riesgo innecesario, si no hubieras llegado a salir del coma mi relación con él habría cambiado completamente aunque entiendo el porque lo hizo, por amor se hace cualquier cosa Greg, yo lo hubiera hecho por ti

La sala queda en completo silencio, sin contar el ruido de la incipiente lluvia que se escucha fuera de la casa, en el mundo exterior. En aquel que ambos tenemos prejuicios y que nuestra relación es diferente, en ese mundo que somos jefa y empleado. En estos instantes en que parece evidente lo que va a pasar, lo que ambos estámos deseando desde hace bastante tiempo, el móvil de Lisa suena, rompiendo el momento mágico que estaba apunto de suceder.

Cuddy se resigna al escuchar el teléfono y lo descuelga. Al escuchar la voz de Wilson al otro lado del teléfono, pidiéndole disculpas si la había infortunado, solamente hace que ella le diga que no tiene importancia. Pasados unos cinco minutos ella me pasa el teléfono para que pueda hablar con James, no se como lo ha conseguido pero es algo que le agradeceré profundamente.

-- Lo siento

Un largo silencio sigue a esa disculpa, puedo escuchar al otro lado del auricular la respiración de James, se nota que ha estado llorando. Cuando estoy apunto de decir algo más, él habla

-- Greg, no la dejes escapar.

-- James, yo ...

-- No siempre se puede tener lo que uno desea por eso tienes que aprovechar tú que puedes; hazlo por ti, por ella, por mí y por Amber, haznos ese favor a los cuatro.

Terminada esa declaración, Wilson cuelga el teléfono dejándome con esas frases en mente. Se que es lo que ella siente, se que yo mismo también siento lo mismo y por eso se que tengo que dar el paso definitivo, ese que a ambos nos deje ser felices y hacer que nuestra felicidad no se llegue a perder al ser únicamente una utopía.

La mirada preocupada de Lisa mientras me masajea la pierna mala me hace reaccionar, tengo que decirle algo para que deje de mirarme de esa forma, la tranquilizo acariciando su mejilla y acercándola a mi. Nuestras bocas están a escasos milímetros, los dos sabemos lo que va a suceder y los dos queremos exactamente que eso suceda. No hacemos que el momento se alargue más y nuestros labios se encuentran, esta vez ella no me está salvando la vida, me esta proporcionando un futuro. Me levanto del sofá sin separarme de ella, vamos compartiendo besos y caricias hasta mi habitación, allí nos acostamos en la cama sin dejar de sentir a nuestros cuerpos darse cariño mutuo. Entre besos y caricias ella se queda dormida con su cabeza en mi pecho, ese pecho que ahora sube y baja acompasado con los latidos de mi corazón. Me aferro a ella y me quedo dormido escuchando la lluvia caer.

Esta ha sido la noche en que me he dado cuenta de dos cosas: la primera es que ella siempre ha sido mi bote de salvación, y en esta ocasión más que nunca, y la segunda es que quiero a Lisa Cuddy

FIN


End file.
